


Hell Dwells In Paradise

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Hell Dwells In Paradise

"In my dreams you wept blood from your eyes!"  
\- Make Them Suffer (Widower)

Morgana felt like if all the tension built up within turned into the glass tears which now shattered inside her head. Morgause was screaming. And she was screaming too. She was screaming so much her throat hurted. "You must always make it so fucking complicated!" yelled Morgause. Morgana saw red. Her temper almost bursted. "And you are lacking respect. But you know what? Hate me, I don't care!" Morgana screamed and to make her words count she whisked a plate onto the ground. The she grabbed her cigars and slammed the door, leaving screaming Morgause behind.  
Morgana sat on the porch. She bothered. If you want to live this way, she thought, you can as well tap my vein. I couldn't live in a world without you. Morgana's rage had almost cooled down already as she sparked the flame and incinerated her cigar. The regrets crawled into her heart instead. Morgana inhaled the smoke, watching the night skies. What had happened? They had never had an arguement like this. As the smoke caressed her, she thought about them... what they meant to each other and how to put things right. Oh, fuck, Morgause... you're a world to me. I'm so sorry.  
Morgana walked back into the house. When she entered the bedroom, Morgause was laying naked on the bed. The blanket, caressing her shuddering skin didn't leave a lot to fantasy. Morgana laid onto her half. Morgause was turned away, but Morgana knew she's sobbing. "I am so sorry, darling," whispered Morgana. Her breath smelled of tobacco. "I'm sorry I screamed. And I'm sorry for everything. But I will strive and I will try to make everything alright." Morgana slowly laid her palm on Morgause's shoulder.  
Morgause turned to Morgana. Her face was swollen because of crying. "No... I'm sorry. It's my fault. I love you... and I wouldn't change living with you for anything. What would be life worth in the end, if it wasn't a bit complicated? I promise I will pay more attention to treat you as you deserve... my treasure." Morgause snuggled to Morgana, hugging her shoulder tightly and caressing her cheek. "You know I love you and I always will, right?" whispered Morgause. Morgana cried: "I love you too, darling. I'm sorry it's gone so wrong. You are all I need." Morgause kissed Morgana's cheek, sucking a teardrop from it. "We're gonna be alright again. I promise." With this she kissed Morgana's bloodshot eye.  
But Morgana felt she must apologize. So her lips joined with Morgause's, intending to remain so until there's air in their lungs.

"So what if I never hold you  
or kiss your lips again?  
So I never want to leave you  
and the memories of us to see.  
I beg don't leave me."  
\- Avenged Sevenfold (Seize The Day)


End file.
